Edwards Choice
by Milkamoo97
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi and the only way to save her is if Edward joins them. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's choice**

**Chapter 1**

**~the vision~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only the plot of this story **

**Hope you like it and I'll be updating my other story soon :)**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my room, waiting for the right time to go to Bella's house. I didn't want to be around my family- their thoughts were doing my head in!

Esme was thinking about her new project.

Carlisle was thinking about work-as always.

Alice and Emmett were making bets and Alice kept on winning them which is no surprise as she can see the future!

Rosalie was thinking about how to destroy Jacob's blonde jokes and Jasper was thinking of ways to calm her down.

He is defiantly taking on a big challenge there!

I looked at the time again and decided to go. For some strange reason I had a bad feeling- like something bad was going to happen. I hoped that it had nothing to do with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I said good-night to Charlie and made my way upstairs. I got changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth.

After that I sat on my bed and waited for Edward. I loved how he would hum my lullaby until I was sleep.

For some strange reason I felt like something bad was going to happen.

I forgot about it when Edward came through my window.

"Hi" he said after closing my window as quietly as he could.

"Hi" I replied.

He smiled- but it wasn't just any smile, it was his crooked smile which showed all of his perfect white teeth.

I smiled back at him and he got on my bed and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just have a strange feeling that something bad is going to happen" he admitted.

I was glad that he was actually telling me something. Normally he would just say 'Nothing' and then we would talk for hours while he hoped I forgot the conversation. I don't need to be a mind-reader to figure that out!

I was also happy that he couldn't hear my thoughts!

"Me too" I agreed.

"Oh well I'll protect you if anything does happen" he told me.

I laughed at him and he started to hum my lullaby.

"No, I don't want to go sleep yet!" I told him.

He laughed at me probably thinking about how childish I was but then that is why he loves me.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked.

"Let's talk about something" I suggested and yawned.

"Like what?" he asked.

I was about to answer but I fell asleep. I didn't realise that while I was talking he had been humming my lullaby!

I snuggled up to his ice-cold chest and he hugged me.

He didn't let go all night.

**Alice's POV**

I was getting tired of making bets with Emmett; it wasn't so much fun when I kept winning although it was funny seeing Emmett angry.

Sometimes it is really annoying that I can't go to sleep!

"Hey Alice, I bet I-" I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"Do not make another bet with me or I'll make you live with the dogs!" I threatened.

"Woah okay calm down" he said "Jasper can you calm her down?"

Jasper nodded and after a few seconds I felt calmer but then I had a vision.

"Dude I think you made her a bit too calm" Emmett told Jasper.

He ran straight to my side and told Emmett "She is having a vision"

"Alice can you hear me?" he asked.

I stood there frozen and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_*In the vision*  
"If you want her back you have to join us" Aro said._

"_Never" Edward replied angrily. _

"_Then she'll stay here forever" Jane told him_

_*End of vision*_

I came out of my trance mode and Jasper asked "Alice what happened?"

"Someone is in trouble, Edward" I answered unsure of my own words.

"Edward is in trouble?" Emmett asked.

"No someone linked to Edward is in trouble" I answered.

"Tell us more about the vision" Jasper told me.

"It was in the Volturi's throne room. I think Aro told Edward that if he wants 'her' back he will have to join them" I told him.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, Edward replies 'Never' and Jane said 'Then she'll stay here forever'" I told them.

"So you think Bella is in trouble?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know it could be anyone Edward knows" I replied.

"Let's think about this, it could be Bella or you?" Emmett told us.

"Why me?" I asked.

"The Volturi want you and Edward to join them and they probably think that if they get you, Edward will also join them" Emmett answered.

"I need to speak to Edward" I said and ran up to his room.

He wasn't there.

I ran back downstairs and asked "Where is Edward?"

"Probably at Bella's" Jasper answered.

"What? This early?"

"Yeah" he answered.

"I've got to go there now" I said as I was about to run out but Jasper pulled me back.

"You can't go now" he told me.

"Why?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Because he has probably made Bella go to sleep and you don't need them worrying right now" he told me.

"But Bella could be in danger!" he told me.

"Which is why I have made the perfect plan!" he told me.

"Go on" I told him.

**Edwards POV**

I listened to Bella's breathing while she slept. She seemed so peaceful. I didn't let go of her all night. I wanted to treasure the moment just in case anything happened to her or me.

**Eeeepp! There is the first chapter! I hope you like it! Please review and if you want to check out my other story! I'll hopefully update soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards Choice**

**Chapter 2 **

**~the plan~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...again!**

**Sorry it has been a while since I've updated :) Hope you like the chapter!**

**Alice's POV**

I sat in the lounge with the rest of my family- except for Edward because he decided to be a pain and leave early!

It is nice to not have someone read my thoughts for once!

"Due to Alice's vision earlier, we need a plan" Carlisle stated.

"Yes and I have the perfect one" Jasper said.

"What is it bro?" Emmett asked.

"What did I say about you calling me 'bro'" Jasper warned.

"Sorry" Emmett said.

"Anyway we need to be able to protect Alice and Bella" Jasper said.

"Why Alice? She is safe isn't she?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure" Jasper replied.

"Why?" Rose shouted.

"Calm down and I'll explain" he said.

"Rose please" Carlisle asked.

"Fine. Carry on" she told Jasper.

"As I was saying Alice is also in danger because the Volturi want her to join them. There could be a fight or they could kid-nap her"

"So how is Bella in danger?" Rose asked.

"In my vision it said _'If you want 'her' back you'll have to join us' _so the 'her' could be either me or Bella" I answered.

"Oh" she replied.

"So I was thinking we could arrange a sleepover thing so we can have Alice and Bella in the same house with all of us protecting them" jasper said.

"Yes! That is a great idea" I said excitedly.

"Really? A sleepover?"Rose asked.

"Don't worry it's not going to be a proper girly sleepover" Jasper said.

"Why not?" I moaned.

"Because if we do that Bella won't come and there will be boys in the house" Jasper explained.

I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and he said "Don't give me the puppy dog eyes" Jasper said and came over and kissed me.

"Fine" I sighed.

"So Alice can you go and ask Bella to sleep round tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yeah and while I'm there should I explain everything to Edward and Bella?" she asked.

"Well if you go and 'help Bella pack' then explain some things to her but will should wait until she is here tomorrow to explain everything!" he replied.

"Ok"

**Edwards POV**

After what seemed like forever, Bella finally woke up. I do like it when she is sleeping because she looks peaceful. Sometimes I wonder why she wants to be a vampire. It is like becoming a monster and she really wants to become that? I'm glad that she decided to wake up though because to be honest I really wanted to talk to her. I miss the times when I could sleep. Everything would be so much easier!

"Morning sleepyhead" I said as she started to open her eyes.

"Morning" she replied while yawning.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"I'll go see what he wants" she said and was about to get up when I pulled her back down and kissed her.

"Hey! I have morning breath!" she complained.

"I love you just the way that you are" I said while smiling.

"Don't go quoting Bruno Mars on me" she warned while laughing.

"Bella!" Charlie called again.

"I'll be back in a minute" she said to me.

Then she got up and walked out of the door.

When she opened the door I could smell Alice's scent from downstairs.

"What is Alice doing here?" I said to myself when Bella left.

**Bella's POV**

I got up from bed- even though I really didn't want to. I told Edward I'd only be a minute but that was when I heard Alice's voice in the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and Alice and Charlie were sitting down at the table and talking to each other.

"Morning Dad, Morning Alice" I said sleepily while opening the fridge.

"Morning Bells" Charlie replied.

"Hey Bella"

I got some cereal and sat down with Dad and Alice when it suddenly occurred to me "What are you doing here Alice?" I asked while putting a spoonful of breakfast in my mouth.

"You are coming to a sleepover round my house!" she said happily.

I spat out my mouthful of food and it sprayed everywhere, even on Charlie.

"What?" I choked.

"Well some of my family are going out over the weekend and I thought it would be fun to have a girly sleepover" she explained.

"I'm not sure-"

"Go on Bells, it sounds fun and I'll be able to manage while you are gone, I might go to Billy's" he said.

"Ok, when is your sleepover?" I asked.

"Now! I'm going to help you pack and then you are coming over to mine!" she said and dragged me to my room to pack.

She didn't even let me finish my breakfast!

"Bye Bella. I'm going round Billy's" Charlie shouted.

"Bye Dad, have a good time" I shouted back.

After Charlie left the house Edward asked "What is this about Alice?"

"Well Jasper will explain when we get to the house but Bella could be in danger" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Either me or Bella is in danger! I'll get Jasper to explain when we get to the house so hurry up!" she told us.

I went into the bathroom and got ready.

When I returned to my room my bag was ready and Edward and Alice were sitting on my bed.

"Took you long enough" Alice said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a vampire, and I need extra time to get ready!" I replied.

"Well we need to hurry up!" Alice told us.

We got to the Cullens' house and walked inside.

"Explain now Alice" I said.

"I will in a second" she said.

"Jasper!" she shouted.

He came running to her side "What's wrong?"

"I got Bella! Let the sleepover begin!" she said with a huge smile.

"First we need to explain what is going on" he said.

"That would be nice" Edward replied.

"Ok come in here, I'll explain everything. You may not like what I am about to say" he warned.

**End of chapter! Hope you liked it and please review! I will update soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards' Choice**

**Chapter 3**

**~Explanation~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I have gone into writing mode and I'm going to try and update more :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Bella's POV**

Edward took me into the lounge where we waited for Jasper to explain.

I started to get really nervous...about the 'girly sleepover' Alice planned and what Jasper had to explain.

Alice came in with Jasper behind her and it was just us four.

"Okay we know that you are worried but what I am about to tell you is important so please don't panic" Jasper told me.

My nerves were slowly going and I felt calm...thanks to Jasper.

"Okay now explain" I told them.

"Alice had a vision...it wasn't very clear about who it was aimed at but we think it was you" Jasper said.

"What was the vision Alice?" I asked.

"I saw...the Volturi and Edward..."

I didn't let her finish and turned to Edward "You're not leaving me again...are you?"

"No! I swore that I would never leave you again" he said and kissed me.

"So what was it about then?" I asked.

"Well if you had let me finish then you would know!" she told me.

"Sorry" I said.

"Good now, the Volturi said that Edward should join them if they want 'her' back. I don't know who the 'her' is but over the last couple of hours I have decided that it is you. But Edward said he would never join them but he wants 'her' back and they say then she will stay here forever" Alice explained.

I gasped and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster.

The Volturi were coming back into our lives!

Then Jasper calmed me down and I looked at him saying "Thanks"

"Wait didn't we make a deal with the Volturi saying that we will turn Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes but they are very impatient, they feel that Bella has a great gift, so they probably want her to join straight away. The same as you and Alice" Jasper explained.

Edward hugged me and whispered into my ear "I promise I won't let them get near you"

"How?" I asked

"I'll do everything I can" he answered.

"So is that why you planned this 'sleepover' so you can tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Yep!" Alice said while nodding.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked only just noticing that I couldn't hear them anywhere in the house.

"They all went out hunting and it was probably the best idea because it goes along with the story I told Charlie" Alice said while looking proud of herself.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I say we get this sleepover on the road!" Alice answered excitedly.

"No, no girly sleepover especially since there are boys here" I said.

Alice groaned and Edward said "Lets' go upstairs"

"Ok" I answered.

I got up believing that Edward was walking right behind me but suddenly he picked me up from behind and we ran up to his bedroom.

He put me down on his bed and I said "You have got to warn me next time you do that" he laughed and I started to laugh with him.

It was like he was trying to laugh away all of the worries but deep down inside of me they were still there. I mean how can I forget that the Volturi want to take me away and force Edward and Alice to join them.

How are they even royalty? They are just mean and sick people, well they aren't even people which makes things worse!

"Are you ok?" Edward asked while lying down next to me, noticing that I had been quiet for a while.

"Yeah I was just thinking" I answered.

"About what?" he asked.

He is always curious whenever I say to him _'Just thinking' _because he can't read my mind.

_Mental note to self: Stop saying 'Just thinking' around Edward._

"About the Volturi, Charlie, everything really" I answered.

"Wow when you say everything that makes me kind of glad that I can't read your mind"

We both laughed and I put my head on his chest.

"No but doesn't it worry you that the Volturi could show up any second?" I asked.

"Yes it does, it worries me deeply but I promise Bella I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know but sometimes I feel like it would be easier if I was like you" I said.

"Come on don't start this again" he whined.

"But if I was like you then I'll be able to protect myself and you and there would be no worries because I would be untouchable!" I explained.

He laughed and said "Bella, my love, there is more than just being bitten and turning into a vampire! You have to go through the newborn process and then you wouldn't be able to protect yourself or anyone in this town for a few months...it would probably be more dangerous" he explained.

"But..."

"No, no buts. We have already set the date for when you are going to be turned into a vampire and as we get closer to it, it pains me everyday" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are lucky to be human and I am lucky to have you. I don't want you to waste your life by making a decision that could ruin it for eternity!" he explained.

"But I would be able to spend the rest of eternity with you and that is something that I will never regret" I told him.

He smiled and kissed my head.

He started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep within seconds.

**Edwards' POV**

Bella fell asleep on me and I was so happy that she loved me and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me but I don't want her to make a decision that she will regret.

Eternity is a long time and I don't think that she understands that.

I was pulled out of my thought when I heard Alice scream "Edward!" from downstairs.

I carefully removed Bella from me and tucked her in my bed and then ran downstairs.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Hello Edward" Jane said.

"What are you doing here Jane?" I spat.

"Well I was sent here to collect your little human girlfriend" she told me.

"No" I shouted.

"Well, Aro won't be pleased with that...I guess I should go" she said.

Then I heard thoughts coming from upstairs

_Bella!_

I ran upstairs and saw that Bella was gone.

"Bella" I said while checking under the duvet and under the bed.

She wasn't there.

"Bella" I called again getting frustrated.

I ran back downstairs and Jane was gone.

If I could cry at this very moment tears would be pouring down my face.

I stood there in shock.

Bella had been kidnapped.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked.

"They've taken Bella"

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn. Haha hope you liked it and please review! You will make me very happy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards Choice**

**Chapter 4 **

**~Kidnapped~ **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far :D Hope you like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**Bella's POV**

I felt Edwards ice-cold skin leave and I was being tucked in. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't bother to wake up to see what was wrong.

'_There can't be anything wrong' _I told myself and pushed all of my worries away.

Then I felt myself being lifted up but my eyelids were too heavy to open and I couldn't find my voice to scream. I felt lifeless and...tired. It was as though I could fall asleep and never have to open my eyes again.

Even thinking was making me exhausted and I really didn't care where I was going as long as I could sleep.

That is all I need right now...Sleep!

**Edwards POV**

I was shaking uncontrollably. I just wanted to let all of my anger out and go find my Bella. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this and I _promised_ her that I would keep her out of harm's way. I _promised _that I wouldn't let _them _near her and then I gave her right to them. They needed me out of the way so they could _take_ her. Jasper was trying to calm me down- but that was the problem I wasn't calm, I would never be calm until I got Bella back. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.

"I'm going to the Volterra" I informed Alice.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I'm going to the Volterra, I'm going to get Bella back even if it kills me" I told her.

"Well then I'm coming with you" she said.

"No, I am going alone" I replied.

"Edward, I don't think that going alone is the best idea to get Bella" Jasper explained.

"It is my only option though! How else am I supposed to get her back?" I shouted.

Jasper looked at me confused- wondering why he couldn't calm me down.

_Love_

That is why I am not calm- that is why my heart is aching because I _need_ her.

She is my only reason to exist.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's ok, I know that you need to get Bella, but we are not letting you go alone" Jasper explained to me.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We are going to have to tell the rest of the family" Alice said.

"How? We can't wait for them to come back!"

"We have three options...1) we call them 2) we wait 3) or we look for them and tell them the situation" Jasper explained.

"Well number 1 and 2 are out of the question" I told him.

"But Edward...it could take us ages to find them" Alice pointed out.

She was right...they could be anywhere but I needed to try...I needed to go and get Bella.

"I guess I'm going to have to try out my tracking skills" I replied.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I have to try...maybe if I put mind-reading and hunting together...I'll be able to find the others and then we will be able to tell them the situation" I explained.

"We could try" Jasper suggested.

Alice thought about it for a few seconds- she was weighing up the bad and good ideas seeing if we should try it or not. She didn't make the decision in her mind which I found incredibly annoying since I was reading it.

"As Bella is basically my sister and it looks like we have no other option- we might as well try it" she decided.

"Lets' go!" I ordered and ran out the door with them by my side.

We ran until we reached the woods and I decided to put my skills to the test.

I closed my eyes and concentrated- trying to listen out for any voices that sounded like my families. Of course I meant thoughts- not actual voices because that would be complicated.

"Edward" Alice said

I stayed silent and Alice shouted "EDWARD!"

"What?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Did you not just see my vision in my mind?" she asked.

"No, I was concentrating on trying to hear everyone else's thoughts!" I reminded her.

"That doesn't matter! I know where they are!" she exclaimed happily.

"Why are we still standing here? Let's go!"

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and saw that there was sunlight streaming through the bedroom window.

Wait sunlight?

I was in Forks wasn't I? One of the rainiest places...ever!

I looked around and realised that this wasn't Edwards' bed, this wasn't even Edwards' room!

I jumped out of the bed, luckily I still had my clothes, and I ran to the door. I tried to open it but it was...locked.

Someone had locked me in a room.

Hopefully this was just another one of Emmett's jokes. Maybe they came home early and thought that it would be funny to lock me in a room.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic even though I didn't have claustrophobia.

Then I heard voices outside the door. I put my ear against it and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Jane. She is awake" the person said.

"Good, we shall go see her soon" Jane replied.

I sat on the bed. I knew the voices, I knew that name.

I was with the Volturi.

**Edward's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked Alice.

"They are in the woods just behind the house" she answered.

"We are in the woods just behind the house!" I shouted.

"No, we are technically in the woods next to the house" Jasper informed me.

"Ok" I said and kept on following Alice.

I wished that I saw that vision because I was the fastest runner so I would be able to get there quicker but no since I wasn't probably concentrating I could be losing time in which I could be saving Bella.

We finally find them and I shouted their names.

They came running over.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi have Bella" I told them.

Their faces were filled with shock

"What should I do?" I asked.

"We are going to need a plan" he replied.

"We don't have time for a plan...I need to go now!" I answered impatiently.

"We can't rush Edward" he told me.

"But we need to if we are going to save Bella in time"

**Hope you liked it :D Please review and I'll update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward's Choice**

**Chapter 5 **

**~ The Plan ~**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, cradling myself back and forth. How could I be with the Volturi? Is Edward alright?

All these questions were running through my mind but no tears would fall. Crying would get me nowhere...I was already nowhere anyway but crying would only make the matter worse.

I heard a key turn in the door and people walked in.

It was Jane and Aro.

"Bella, we know you must be confused but let us explain" Aro said calmly.

How could he be calm? I'm certainly not calm!

I shot a glare at him hoping that it would make him feel uncomfortable.

It worked...I think.

"Bella, you are the key to get Edward and Alice to join us" he started to explain.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why?" I shouted.

"They have extraordinary gifts and the sooner we get you turned into a vampire the better" he told me.

For once Jane didn't say a word. She knew that she couldn't use her power against me...it wasn't Aro that ordered her not to but it was like how Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Where is Edward?" I asked quietly.

"He is with his family...they should be on their way" Aro informed me.

"Why did...you lock me in a room?" I asked.

"Because we can't have you escaping" he told me.

I gulped. There was no way I could get out of this. I was basically trapped unless Edward or Carlisle could think of a plan...which probably won't work.

"We will bring in some food later" Jane said and then they were gone.

The click of the key reminded me that I was trapped.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward if you, Alice and Jasper distract the Volturi long enough that will give us time to find Bella" Carlisle explained.

"Make sure that you are quick...they don't hesitate when they want to kill people" I told him.

"Ok" he replied.

"How will we be able to escape? The Volturi will be able to catch us" Alice asked.

"She has a point" Jasper agreed.

"It is basically, get Bella and go" Carlisle told us.

"And we will fight them off if we have to" Emmett said while punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

"How do we know that she is still...alive?" Rose asked.

"She is family, we will do whatever we can" Carlisle responded.

"Right lets' do it" Esme motivated.

"Do what?" a voice from behind us asked.

_Jacob_

**Bella's POV**

At least I know that they don't want to starve me. They brought in a steak with chips and Salad and bottles of water.

I didn't really touch the steak but I did eat the chips and salad.

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have eaten anything but since they are vampires I guess I will do anything that won't make them want to kill me, plus this is no _'normal' _circumstance.

I hoped and prayed that they had a plan by now. My luck is normally bad but if there is a day when my luck will change around...hopefully it will be today!

**Edwards POV**

We all turned around to find Jacob and his pack standing in front of us.

"Don't you guys own shirts?" I accidentally asked out loud.

They gave me a death glare and I apologized.

"So what are you vamps up to now?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry" I answered.

"I will worry- wait where is Bella?" he asked.

My face dropped...how where we meant to tell Bella's best friend werewolf that some royal creepy vampires have kidnapped her and taken her to Italy?

"Jacob...Bella has been kidnapped" I told him.

"You better not be kidding" he shouted.

"Why would I joke about something as serious as this?" I shouted back.

"Boys...calm down...this isn't helping Bella" Carlisle told us.

We both calmed down but the thoughts in his head were nasty.

"Don't worry Jacob; we have a plan to get her back" Carlisle told him.

"Let us help" Jacob said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to try and kill these vampires if they get in the way?" Jacob asked.

We all nodded and he said "Then we are helping...well I am anyway. What do you think?"

He turned to his pack and they all nodded.

"We are all up for killing some vampires! Lets' go!" he told us.

We all stayed in our places and he asked "Do you know where she is?"

We nodded and he asked "Where?"

"Italy" I replied.

His face went red with anger.

"Italy?" he shouted.

I nodded and he shouted "How did she get to Italy?"

"I told you she was kidnapped by the Volturi!" I shouted back.

"By the Volturi?" he asked.

"Yes!" I replied.

"Aren't they the royal vampire dudes?" he asked.

We all nodded and he sighed.

"We are going to need a bigger and better plan" he told us.

"We can decide that on the plane" Carlisle told him and we went.

I was going to get my Bella back and nothing can stop me now.

**Sorry it is kind of short but I hope you like it! Please review and I'll update soon :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edwards Choice**

**Chapter 6 **

**~ Italy ~**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Edward's POV**

We booked the first flights to Italy. I made the werewolves bring shirts because I was worried that if they showed up at the airport shirtless then we would be thrown out.

I really didn't want to go with the dogs but if it means that we can save Bella then I will put up with it.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked me.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Come on, we have to save Bella" he told me.

"I know" I replied.

"I have a plan" Carlisle said before Jacob and I got in a fight.

"What?" we all asked desperately.

"It is like the original plan but we have more advantages, Edward we still need you, Alice and Jasper to go and see the Volturi, we will go get Bella and the wolves will help us fight off anyone that tries to stop us" he explained.

We all nodded. I felt really impatient; I just wanted to jump off the plane and get Bella. I wanted to hold her and never let go...tell her that everything will be fine.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the dusty room, doubting whether Edward was coming or not. Every time I heard the door lock I felt my sanity slowly leaving and I couldn't take it anymore.

I just needed to escape...I needed Edward, I needed my family.

**Edwards POV**

The plane finally landed and we rented a couple of cars. We had at least one vampire, which would drive, in each car so we could get there quicker.

The wolves weren't very happy with this idea but I reasoned with them and by reasoning with them I mean that I told them _'Come and help save Bella, or stay here your choice!'_

Luckily they all preferred the first choice.

We drove as fast as we could to the Volterra and when we entered the city, I shuddered.

I remembered the last time I was here. We brought some clothes to cover the skin that showed so we wouldn't sparkle and sunglasses so nobody would be able to see our eyes.

It came to the point where we were no longer allowed to drive and I could see the door that led straight to the Volturi.

'_How did they get Bella here so peacefully_?'I asked myself.

Then I remembered that Jane's twin Alec had a weird power...that is probably how their plan worked successfully...hopefully ours will work too.

"Right, Edward, Alice and Jasper you go through those doors, they should know that you are there and come and get you while the rest of us are going to find a side entrance" Carlisle explained.

I nodded and Carlisle told me "Son, don't let Aro read your thoughts, he will know about our plan and everything will fail"

I nodded again and I was nervous. As a vampire...it was weird that I was going through so many emotions since I am a non-living, living person!

Alice, Jasper and I ran towards the doors and when we got there we waited.

Apparently the Volturi should be able to sense our presence and as if on cue Jane came walking out.

"Hello again" she smiled.

"Where is Bella?" I spat.

"I think that you should follow me" she replied.

I looked towards Alice and Jasper and they nodded.

We walked all the way down the Volturi throne room.

When we entered, I realised that it was creepier than I last saw it.

"Hello, my friends" Aro greeted us.

I stared at him. He was unbelievable! _Friends? _

"You are giving us the silent treatment? That is very...immature" Caius commented.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"Don't fret, Edward, she is perfectly safe" Aro told me.

"I said, where is Bella, and I want an answer" I replied.

"We gave you a good answer, she is safe" Marcus said.

"Well that was the wrong answer" I shouted.

"Edward" Alice warned while pulling me back.

"Thank you...now onto the situation with Bella. We have a proposition for you" Aro told us.

I tensed when he said that.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think that we have officially met...I'm Aro" Aro said to Jasper while holding out his hand.

"I'm Jasper" Jasper replied while ignoring the handshake.

"This is Caius and Marcus" Aro explained while pointing to them.

"Pleasure to meet you" Jasper greeted them.

They nodded back at him. Alice went to go and stand next to Jasper and I followed. We were better if we were close to each other.

"So what is this deal?" I asked.

"Oh yes, basically if you and Alice join us...maybe even Jasper too then you will be able to see and be with Bella again" he told us.

I gulped and replied "We will never join you"

"Then the girl will stay here forever" Jane told us.

**Carlisle's POV**

We ran along trying to find the side entrance. I used to live here so if the architecture hasn't changed then it should be in the same place.

I held onto Esme's hand as we ran. Emmett held onto Rosalie's hand on our right side while on the other side the wolves ran with us.

"It is right here" I told them while opening the secret door and leading everybody in.

"Now all we have to do is track Bella's scent" I said.

After a few seconds everybody said "She is that way" and pointed in the same direction.

We walked down the hallway; nobody would have been able to recognise us because we had the sunglasses and the extra clothes on.

The wolves didn't need anything extra on but we convinced them to keep their shirts on...so that they looked normal. If you can call a bunch of 16 year olds with older bodies normal

**Bella's POV**

I was losing hope. I was stuck here with nothing. Even if the Cullen's tried to rescue me the Volturi would easily stop them. I will only be able to see them again if Edward joins them and that is never going to happen. I don't want Edward to join them. I'd rather just stay here than have him in the Volturi Guard wearing one of those black cloaks.

I jumped out of my thought when I heard someone try and open the door.

Surely everyone in the Volturi knew it was locked...unless it wasn't the Volturi.

I stayed on the bed not wanting to get in the way and after a few minutes there was a massive _thump_ and a few familiar figures came stumbling in.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jacob?" I asked happily while in shock.

**Yay! What is going to happen next? Please review! I really want to know what you thought and I'll update soon :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edwards Choice**

**Chapter 7**

**~ Escape~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D**

**Bella's POV**

I stared in shock as my family came piling through the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"Saving your butt" Emmett answered.

"Come on, we have to leave now" Carlisle said.

I jumped up and followed them out of the door...I also noticed the rest of Jacob's wolf pack.

I had an uneasy feeling that there was going to be a fight. I didn't want my family getting hurt because of me.

"We need to go faster" Rose told us.

"I'm only human" I replied.

"Alright then" Emmett answered and picked me up.

I sighed as I was in his massive arms.

We managed to make it outside through a secret entrance that Carlisle had found.

We waited by the cars until Edward, Alice and Jasper came out.

**Edwards POV**

I hoped that Carlisle had got to Bella by now. We can't hold the Volturi off any longer.

"Look it is simple" Aro said getting angry "Either leave and you won't see Bella ever again, or stay and join us and be with Bella forever" he explained.

"We don't want to join you...but please give Bella back to us" Alice said.

Caius and Marcus groaned in annoyance.

"Right, you have 30 seconds to make a choice or we will make it for you" Jane told us.

"Fine we will leave...for now" Jasper said.

"And what about you're beloved Bella?" Aro asked surprised.

"I'll come back for her" I replied my voice cracking.

I hated this part of the plan...it broke my non-beating heart.

We turned around to leave...ready to run when we needed to.

"Goodbye my friends" Aro said cheerfully.

I turned around glumly and asked "Please look after Bella"

"You have my word" he replied.

We walked out of the throne doors and went round the corner. When we were certain that they couldn't see us we ran as fast as we could...pushing past anyone who got in our way.

We got outside and I was fairly sure that we were going to make it.

I saw Emmett holding Bella and I couldn't wait to hold her.

"Get in!" Jasper shouted as we got closer.

Everyone piled into the cars and I got in the one that had Bella in it.

As we drove away we heard Aro scream and we knew that this fight was not over.

But I pushed that out of my mind on focused on Bella. She was sitting next to me and I had my arm around her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It wasn't your fault" she replied.

"Yes, if I stayed with you then this wouldn't have happened" I told her.

"Lets' not talk about that, I'm here now" she told me.

I smiled and kissed her.

"We better get home quick, Charlie is going to go crazy" she remembered.

"Oh ok, can you speed up a bit Alice?" I asked.

She smiled and her thoughts were going crazy. She loved driving fast cars and unfortunately she was driving.

"Yep" she replied while popping the 'p'

We got to the airport and everyone else followed closely behind. We checked in and boarded the plane.

Hopefully Charlie wasn't going to be too mad when Bella gets back.

I was wrong.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the car...holding tightly onto Edward. Alice was driving and when he asked her to go faster I could imagine her face lighting up.

We got to the airport and boarded the plane.

I wonder what Charlie is going to say when we get back.

"What should our excuse be?" I asked Edward on the plane.

"What?" he asked.

"Charlie" I reminded him.

"Oh, we could say that we took you shopping" he replied.

"Shopping?" I asked while laughing.

"I thought it was better than camping" he told me.

I laughed and hugged him.

The plane ride felt long and I fell asleep on Edwards shoulder.

"Haven't you slept enough?" he whispered in my ear while chuckling.

I playfully slapped him on the arm...knowing that it wouldn't hurt him because he is bulletproof.

When we landed we got into the Cullens' cars and I said to Edward "I think we should tell Charlie that we went camping"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because then I could say that there was no signal for my phone" I explained.

"Good idea, can't believe that I didn't think of that!" Edward said while shaking his head.

I laughed at him and I was beginning to feel nervous when we got closer to my house.

The wolves got out early so they could go back to their homes.

When the car stopped at my driveway I got out and saw a very, very angry Charlie at the door.

Edward hugged me from the side and we walked up to the front door.

"Hey Dad" I greeted him.

"Bella? Where have you been I was worried! Why didn't you answer your phone?" he shouted while throwing questions at me.

"Sorry sir, my family and I took Bella camping" Edward explained.

Charlie started laughing "You...got...Bella to go...Camping?" he asked in between laughs.

Edward nodded and Charlie said "Well done"

"Bye Edward" I said and kissed him.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled.

He then left but I knew that he was going to be in my room when I went up.

"So how was the camping trip?" Charlie asked.

"Eventful" I replied and smiled.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You know...build a tent...start a fire...hikes...that sort of stuff" I answered.

"Oh"

"And we saw Jacob and his friends" I said

Charlie looked happier when I said that. For some reason he prefers Jacob to Edward but that doesn't matter to me.

"I'm going up" I said and Charlie replied "Night"

I got up to my bedroom and saw Edward lounging on my bed.

"You comfortable?" I asked.

He nodded and said "You know; now I am not going to leave your side right?"

I nodded and laid next to him

"And you know; that if I was a vampire you wouldn't have to do that" I told him.

"Lets' not go into that subject tonight" he told me.

I dropped it this time but we both knew that if we were going to defeat the Volturi and stop them from getting Edward and Alice...then I would need to be a vampire.

**Hope you liked it! Send in any suggestions for the next chapter hehe...should I do another chapter? I don't know haha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edwards Choice **

**Chapter 8**

**~ The Return ~**

**I decided to do another chapter. I think this will be the final one. Hehe hope you have enjoyed it and please review :D**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with Edward by my side...as usual.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" I repeated.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Go round your house" I replied.

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yep" I answered.

"Ok"

"Do you want to pick me up later, I'm going to get ready" I told him.

"Fine" he replied and kissed me.

"See you soon" I said.

He smiled at me as he exited through the window. I went downstairs in my pyjamas.

"Morning" Charlie greeted me.

"Hey Dad" I replied.

"You're up early" he told me.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going round Edwards if that is ok" I told him.

"That is perfect actually, I was thinking of going fishing with Billy" he replied.

I poured some breakfast and quickly ate it. I washed it up before I went upstairs to get ready.

"Bye Bella" Charlie called up

"Bye" I shouted back.

After I got changed and dried my hair, Edward knocked on the door. I assumed it was Edward because he was on time just to pick me up.

I ran downstairs and answered the door.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he repeated.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed my bag while walking to his car.

It was a silent journey to his house but it was a comfortable silence.

When I got in the house Alice ran and hugged me.

"Bella, I am so glad that you are ok" she told me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

She stared at me as if I was joking. "You were kidnapped" she reminded me.

"I know, but I'm here now" I told her.

She laughed and hugged me again but when she pulled back her face was blank.

I could tell that Edward was reading her mind...but his face dropped as if he was watching a horror movie.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Edward held me as the rest of the family came downstairs.

"Can someone answer me?" I asked getting scared.

"The...Volturi are waiting...by the woods" Alice said between gulps.

I knew my face had dropped in fear. I thought that this nightmare was finally over but I should have known it was only the beginning. I thought that I would have time to become a vampire before the Volturi came back...have time to prepare and attack them if it was necessary.

_I was wrong._

A sudden quote came back into my mind _'The Volturi don't offer second chances' _

"We have to go...they are waiting" Alice told us.

"I'll stay here with Bella" Edward suggested.

"No, I think it will be best if we all protect Bella" Carlisle told him.

Edward nodded and we made our way to the forest.

Edward held onto me as we ran to the field that they were in.

As we entered the clearing, I saw their angry face. They were ruthless...will stop at nothing. Everything felt tense...except Aro's face looked very calm...as if he knew that he was going to win the fight so no emotion was necessary.

We stopped and Edward put me down, still holding onto my side.

"Did you really think you could cross us?" Jane said angrily.

Aro looked at her...telling her to calm down.

"You went too far into our business and it had to be sorted out" Carlisle told them.

My breathing got faster...I was terrified.

I noticed the Volturi moving in closer and it looked like Edward noticed too because he edged backwards...ready to run with me if he needed too.

Everyone else moved forward hoping that the enemy wouldn't notice until they got so close that they were almost face to face.

"Now, I don't want a fight, but if it comes down to my family then I'll do whatever I have to" Carlisle told Aro.

"I see, my old friend, maybe we could negotiate a deal" Aro offered.

"The deal we already have is that we will turn Bella and that is the one I am sticking to" Carlisle told him.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a new one?" he asked.

"No, you have already broken rules and if you want that to go unnoticed I suggest that you leave" Carlisle said.

"Fine we will go, friends should not fight, but we will be back" Aro warned.

"I'm sure you will" Carlisle replied.

"But Master-" Jane started to say but Aro interrupted her.

"My dear girl, we will be back when the time is right"

She groaned in annoyance and glared at my family.

"You are very lucky, don't forget that" she warned and they left.

We went back to the house and I got everyone to go into the living room.

"You all know what I want and if we are going to keep me safe...then I need this" I told them.

Everyone nodded except for Rose, who was warming up to me but still didn't want me to be a vampire.

Edward still wasn't keen on the idea but I'll talk to him.

"We need to be ready...and I'm ready to start again...with my family" I told them.

They all smiled and I realised that we had another chance to beat the Volturi...but I would be a vampire.

_This was my second chance_

**Eeep! The end of the story! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! **


End file.
